The Lion King: Another Generation
by BubblegumBelle
Summary: Kovu and Kiara now have two sons, watch as love blossoms between them and their love interests- but not to be hindered by an over protective father and some pesky Outlanders. Slash/yaoi. You've been warned.


**Well, I love Disney, I'm a 90's kid... what more need I say? x) I hope you like this, if so, please review for more!**

**Warnings: Slash... some violence... I'll warn you beforehand if anything's up, but I plan on keeping this clean. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Lion King. Disney does... *pouts***

* * *

><p><strong>The Lion King: Another Generation<strong>

**Epilogue**

**xxxxxxxx**

Kiara lie on the edge of Pride Rock, her body weak and still sore. She fought through the pain and managed to smile as the cub between her paws wriggled and pressed his small cheek against her chest. He yawned and blinked as he was lifted into the air by dark, leathery hands. Looking down, the tawny cub kept half-lidded eyes focused on the many animals far beneath him. They shrieked and whinnied and roared in excitement, rejoicing the arrival of the new Prince.

Another cub beside the lioness awed as the newborn was thrust forward another time, the atmosphere growing evermore intense. "Mama... who's that cub?" The boy furrowed his brows in jealousy and pawed his mother's foreleg.

The lioness chuckled and grinned, draping a paw over her son and licking his cheek. "That's you're younger brother. Isn't he beautiful?" She gazed at her newest son in adoration, his dark tawny fur glimmering gently beneath the sun as if made from strands of gold. She saw the look of jealousy on her older son's face, his tiny features scrunching up. Kiara giggled. "Of course, he can't replace you. I love you both equally- more than anything." Butterflies fluttered across the orange sky, their miscellaneous colors peppering the air with life.

"What's his name?" Afua nuzzled into his mother's side as his father, Kovu, emerged from the den in Pride Rock and smiled proudly next to Rafiki, who quickly thrust his thumb into a hollowed out rock beside him containing a maroon liquid. Said substance was spread gently across the cub's forehead before the baboon proceeded to powder dust across his head. The newborn gave a tiny growl, which made the grown animals laugh quietly. Rafiki laid the cub back down between Kiara's paws and patted the youngest Prince's head before doing the same to the other. He hugged Kovu and bellowed happily, the feline doing the same.

Kiara grinned to her eldest son and spoke softly, "Amara. His name is Amara."

* * *

><p>Afua growled gently, in a predatory stance. He pounced onto a beetle, pawing at the bug until it finally buzzed angrily and flew away. He sighed and sat back down. Afua's golden tail swished absentmindedly. The prince stood and padded across the stone ground before reaching the opening to his pride's den. He peered around the edge of said opening, gazing at his father and mother's backs as they stared intently before themselves.<p>

He urged himself forward hesitantly. "D... Dad?" His ears flattened against his head sadly. His parent's had been staring at his brother for days now.

The King turned to his eldest son sadly. "Afua... come here." He said gently.

The cub did as told and snuggled between his two parents. Afua swallowed at the sight of his brother, limp and skinny as he lie against his mother's stomach. "Dad..." Afua gasped softly as he looked up to the lion, "What... what's wrong with Amara?" He looked up to the eldest lion in worry.

Kiara recoiled before burying her head carefully against the newborn's weak body as she held back a sob for the sake of her other son. Kovu worriedly looked to his partner and explained to Afua, "... Amara's very sick right now." Kovu held back the sorrow in his voice and refrained from letting his tears fall. He was determined to stay strong for his son, as was the Queen.

"Oh..." Afua murmured. His heart burned.

"Afua, why don't you go outside? I have to speak with your mother..." The King pawed his son gently away, the cub getting onto his feet and looking reluctantly behind his shoulder before making his leave. "Go on." Kovu gave Afua a reassuring smile before the boy disappeared outside of the den, his head hung and ears flattened.

Outside Afua sat on the edge of Pride Rock, his eyes directed at the setting sun. A soft breeze ran through his tawny fur as he sighed. "Amara..." He gazed up at the slowly drifting clouds. "Grandfather... I... don't know what to do. Mother and Father have barely spoken in days." He looked down sadly. "And Amara... won't move." His mouth twitched slightly as he tried to form the right words. "Please, help him... I'd give anything." His shoulders shook slightly as his head hung itself, tears dripping onto the stone ground. "Anything. I- I know..." He choked on his words, making them come out strained, "know I didn't like him at first, but he's my brother." He pawed at his tears. "Help him, please..."

* * *

><p><strong>So, did you like it? Yes? Well then, review for more chapters! :D<strong>

**Also, Here's how to pronounce Amara's name- "AH-ma-ra" not "ah-MA-ra", like from Sailor Moon. xD **

**Until next time!**


End file.
